


【利格】《南十字星下的百合花》

by LumiereKei



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: ACCA13区监察课 - Freeform, M/M, 利格 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Relationships: Lilium/Grossular（ACCA）
Kudos: 7





	【利格】《南十字星下的百合花》

AU：半原著向，私设有。

1\.   
在弗罗旺的最南端，可以看到南十字星。

2\.   
弗罗旺国纪年一十三年伊始，平和如同往常，想必又是无所事事的一年。  
百年不遇的大雪淹没都城，旧年末尾，孩童们在从未见过的雪地里嬉戏，直到深夜，街道上依旧热闹非常。

“铛！” 新年的钟声敲响，位于长街尽头的国会议事厅灯火通明，来自各国的外交议员在大厅来回穿梭，互贺新年的同时虚与委蛇地攀谈周旋，都希望借此机会博取更多的人脉和利益。  
利利乌姆游走于满脸虚情假意的官员之间，相当得体地应付着那些熟悉又陌生的面孔，其中不乏多瓦王国ACCA部门的长官。  
利利乌姆瞥到一个白衣蓝发的熟悉身影，她独自一人站在落地窗边，看着大雪出神。他刚好结束了与议员的交谈，转身从经过的侍者手上取过一杯香槟，笑容友好地朝她走去。  
“新年愉快，莫芙总部长。”  
莫芙听到熟悉的问候声时愣了一愣，她似乎没想到宴会的主人会主动上前。她回了一个同样友好的笑容，接过对方递上的酒水：“新年愉快，利利乌姆阁下。”  
玻璃的碰撞声清脆悦耳，引得不少官员朝这里张望。利利乌姆和莫芙都察觉到了那些目光，但正在交谈的两人很明显不想被打扰。  
“莫芙总部长，请移步。”利利乌姆看着她逐渐凝重起来的脸色，先一步开口，引着她走向无人的露台，“我想你一定有什么话要对我说。”  
大雪伴着烟火的碎烬，明明灭灭。 

“格罗苏拉长官，离世了……很抱歉，利利乌姆阁下，我相信这不是一个令人愉悦的消息……”  
风倏然而起，雪屑纷飞，落地窗边的白色纱帘忽地扬开，如同巨大的蝴蝶，莫芙未落的话语淹没在厅内众人的惊呼中。  
此时宴会刚刚进行到一半，她看着神情落寞的利利乌姆，有些于心不忍。  
利利乌姆向她说了声抱歉，便自顾自地朝厅内走去。莫芙晃了晃手里的玻璃杯，一片雪花飘进杯口，融化在微微起伏的酒液上。

利利乌姆走上巨大的弧形楼梯，不出意料的在空旷的平台前看到了又一个熟悉的身影。  
“新年愉快，利利乌姆亲王。”那人开了口，拦住了利利乌姆并不打算停下的脚步。  
“克劳，我记得ACCA除了总部长，其他人是不被允许踏入弗罗旺的。”  
“你知道的，现在的我不是克劳，我只是作为个人摄影师而已。”尼诺举了举手里的相机，一脸无辜地回答，“很荣幸能够拍到您与莫芙总部长碰杯的一刻。我相信，多瓦王国会有很多人期待这一幕的。”  
利利乌姆不再说话，被微长卷发遮住的眉眼教人看不出情绪。  
尼诺识趣地收起相机准备离开，在经过利利乌姆的身侧时，递过去一只信封： “这是他最后留给你的东西。”   
鲜红的火漆封在信口，是利利乌姆熟悉又有些陌生的格罗苏拉的家徽。他摩挲着信封的边缘，直到尼诺离去后很久，才招手让侍者取来开信刀。拆开信封，一张薄薄的卡片从他手中滑落，锋利的折痕差点划伤他的指尖。

“若是死亡，愿与百合同葬。”  
半开的卡片躺在地上无人拾起，熟悉的字迹书写仅有的一行字句。半晌，利利乌姆终是弯下腰去，将那张卡片紧紧攥在手心。  
再抬起头时，利利乌姆仍然漫不经心地看着楼下的一切，灯火辉煌，觥筹交错，但这些都已经与他无关。他不自然地扯动着嘴角，早已习惯于在任何时候用笑容伪装，哪怕是自欺欺人也罢。  
钟声散尽，烟花落下，大雪纷飞，新年盛大地开幕。

3\.   
宴会结束时已将近黎明，一切又恢复成原本冷清的模样。  
利利乌姆站在大开的窗前，任冷风吹开他的衣角。他在巴登宅子里种的百合只剩被大雪掩埋的残枝，他不喜欢温室里培育出的那些花朵，弗罗旺的花海永远盛开在阳光之下。  
利利乌姆看着一地雪白，忽然就想起了格罗苏拉应邀来时，自己在他鬓角插上的那枝白色百合花，想起格罗苏拉一身白袍站在花海里，似与百花融为一体的样子。  
他还想起，格罗苏拉曾站在弗罗旺的星空下，指着南方遥远的天际对自己说，在他的家乡洛克斯看不见南十字星座。

夏夜晴空，弗罗旺漫山的野花映着天上星碎，仿佛落入人间的星河。  
远远望去，格罗苏拉以为那是满天星如同星屑一般细小的花朵，走近了才发现，漫山遍野的是数不清的白色百合。他弯下腰去抚摸脆弱的花枝，硕大的花朵在风中轻颤，清淡花香与他雪白的发丝纠缠。  
当利利乌姆百无聊赖地转过头时，发现了格罗苏拉平日里不苟言笑的嘴角扬起微不可察的弧度。  
“你看。” 格罗苏拉站在利利乌姆的身侧，忽然抬手指向了地平线。  
利利乌姆疑惑地望过去，在他指尖所指的地方，有一颗明亮的依稀能辨别出浅黄颜色的星星，它被四颗蓝白色的星点围绕，手指轻划，勾勒出一个完整的十字架。  
遇见格罗苏拉之前，利利乌姆从未曾在意过那些夜空中闪烁的光点。格罗苏拉说，那是南半球的指路星，是除了哈雷区，只有在弗罗旺的最南端才能看见的星座。  
他说，它叫南十字星。

南十字星。利利乌姆喃喃自语，朝黑云深重的夜空伸出手，大雪掩去了月色星光，除却人间灯火，那里什么也没有。  
你知道吗，冬季的弗罗旺看不到南十字星。只有在世界极南的尽头才能完完整整地拥有它。  
告诉我，格罗苏拉，你已经找到了那个地方，对吗。

4.  
多瓦王国ACCA成立第一百一十三周年，没有往年的热闹与喧哗，只见所有曾经的现任的职员一身黑色正装神色肃穆地站在礼堂之内，连已经继位的年轻的国王施万陛下也沉默地站在人群之中。  
这并非庆典，而是一场沉重的葬礼。  
神父站在台前诵词祈祷，愿神与逝世者同在。放于木棺一侧的相片上，那张面孔赫然是ACCA前五长官之一的格罗苏拉。  
众人无言沉默之际，礼堂的大门忽然被推开，沉重悠长的吱呀声打破了室内长久的寂静。刺眼的光线涌了进来，让人看不清那个蓦然走进的逆光的身影。  
站在礼堂高台上的莫芙愕然地望着那个不该出现在这里的人。众人纷纷回头，窃窃私语骤起，人群开始骚动。  
“请停下，弗罗旺王国利利乌姆亲王阁下。”  
莫芙慌忙出声制止，却见那人依然充耳不闻地朝木棺走去。  
“如果您不想让格罗苏拉长官灵魂安息的话……” 她的话还没有说完，利利乌姆似乎意识到了什么，他倏然停住脚步，怀中抱着的白百合花枝轻颤。  
半晌之后，利利乌姆带着黯然开口：“我来履行与他的约定。”

回想十三年前，那不过是愿赌不服输的最后挣扎。  
“利利乌姆，在我死后，你可否愿意在我的墓碑前放上一枝百合。”  
那时候，格罗苏拉已将结局悉数告诉了他，而利利乌姆则回以莞尔一笑。  
“没想到格罗苏拉长官也学会开玩笑了。” 

最终，施万陛下出面允许利利乌姆的要求，众人看着他走向格罗苏拉的木棺，弯下腰，将一枝百合放在棺中人于腹部交叠的双手边，再折下另一枝轻轻插在他的鬓角。  
如同利利乌姆第一次在弗罗旺遇见格罗苏拉的时候那样。

走出礼堂，原本晴朗的天空飘起了小雨，风笛尖锐的音调随着湿冷阴郁的风拂过每个人的心头。利利乌姆没有妄想能做格罗苏拉的抬棺人，他跟在队伍的最后，只走了几步便停了下来。  
他伸出手，落在掌心的只有雨水。  
“回去吧。”  
百合散落一地。 

5.  
无论对于多瓦，还是弗罗旺，这都将会是平和的一年。 

End  



End file.
